Break My Back
by PagetPaulson
Summary: The FBI floods Seattle Grace to find an Unsub whose hands won't let go of his six year old captive.
"Left!" the agent shouted, the directions on her phone flashing as the brightness adjusted to the light in the car. "LEFT!" Her hand flew up and held onto the handle above her head, brown eyes wide as she watched a deer flee from the side of the road as they turned. "Derek I swear to God."

The younger agent glared in his friend's direction as he sped around a couple of cars on the freeway. "Do you want to get there or not?"

"I'd like to get there safely," she bit back at him. Emily brushed her hair from her eyes and waited to see the sign for their exit.

The team had flown to Seattle to catch a pair of Unsubs three days before. They'd gotten a call at two in the morning from the police department describing two men thought to be their Unsubs with a family of four packed into the backseat of the car they were speeding down the highway in, and they were immediately out to chase down the vehicle.

It had taken only twenty-four minutes for the Unsub in the driver's seat to blow up the car with a grenade.

"Exit thirty-six," Emily quickly pointed out, hearing Reid's squeak from the backseat as the SUV swerved into the exit lane.

After examining the scene, ambulances and EMTs everywhere, the BAU had realized the young girl from the backseat had disappeared.

"The girl," JJ had pointed out, the rest of the team's' heads spinning toward her. "Where's the daughter?"

Hotch and Emily had run from their spot on the shoulder of the highway into the field beside it where the majority of the car and victims had flown into. The female agent was quick to jump down into the depression in the ground to help count the bodies. "Where is she?"

JJ had turned and called over one of the EMTs. "Do you have a six year old girl?"

"I saw a little girl in a car a few minutes ago," he had offered as a possible explanation. "She was in the passenger seat of a guy's car. They were speeding by pretty fast."

Emily's eyes had immediately shot over to the traffic stuck behind their scene. No one could have gotten around them. "How many Unsubs do we have here?"

Reid and Morgan had just stared at her.

"How many Unsubs?" the ambassador's daughter had bellowed.

Coming up to the other agents from the shoulder, Rossi's hand stuck in the air to get their attention. "Body is blown to bits. We can't see if it's one or two Unsubs."

Emily stopped. "That could have been our second Unsub with the little girl."

Hotch was immediately on his phone contacting the police department they had been working with their three days there. "Where could they be going on the route this man took?"

"Hospital," the EMT was quick to answer. "Unless they're headed toward the city, they're most likely going to Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Morgan, Prentiss, Reid out there now."

Emily's vision caught sight of the hospital's entrance as they came off the exit. "Pull in and look for a white sedan," she rushed out, taking off her seatbelt as they sped into the hospital's front parking lot. "You have the picture?" They had identified the family their Unsubs had taken and found a picture of the six year old online.

Reid nodded.

"Ok let's go."

The three agents jumped from the SUV they left idling in front of the ER entrance doors, Emily in front of the group as they ran through a wave of doctors coming toward them.

"Who's hurt?" a smaller woman asked, her dark hair waving in front of her eyes as she came toward them.

All agents flashed their badges. "Agents Morgan, Prentiss and Reid," the African American agent started, passing the doctor to get further into the ER. "Did you see this little girl come in here?"

"Miranda Bailey," the short woman groused, "nice to meet you too."

"Have you seen her?"

The surgeon glared. "No. Now can you move out of my way? You're blocking the entrance."

Furious, Morgan took the older woman by the arm and dragged her over to the nurse's desk. "This little girl has been kidnapped, her family has just been blown up seven miles out on the freeway and now the man who has taken her was seen coming to this hospital. Her name is Neve Blau," the FBI agent said fiercely. "Take this picture around to your other doctors and ask if they've seen her."

"Reid," Emily rushed out, "go and look for the car the EMT described and I'll look on another floor."

"You can't go up there."

The brunette agent shoved the doctor's hand off of her arm as she took out her badge to flash again. "Agent Prentiss," she rushed out, knowing the doctor was following her through the ER. "I need to find a little girl who may have been brought in just a few moments ago. Where is the pediatric ward?" Not getting an answer, Emily spun on her heel. "Kepner," she glared, noticing the name on the lab coat, "where's the children's ward?"

Gulping, the green eyed woman pointed toward the elevator. "Fourth floor," she nodded. "East wing."

Emily charged over to the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open, taking in everyone who passed by in case their Unsub was walking by.

When the doors open she flew inside, pressing the fourth floor button and making the elevator doors slam closed before anybody else could get on with her. Sending a quick text to Reid to tell him where she'd gone, she waited to reach the fourth floor.

"Is everything ok?"

The voice startled her, and the FBI agent turned. "Hi," she breathed, the older man staring her down. "Agent Emily Prentiss."

The surgeon's brow hit the ceiling. "Derek Shepherd," he nodded, shaking her hand.

"Have you seen this little girl?"

Derek stepped forward and took the printed picture in his hand. "Not that I recall." Handing it back to her, the neurosurgeon watched as the door opened. "Is she your daughter?"

Emily's head shook. "She's missing," she hurried out, leaving the elevator. "Kidnapped. Please keep an eye out!"

Running through the doors that led to the east wing, the FBI agent was quick to show the picture to the nurse behind the desk. "Have you seen this little girl?"

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Emily turned to show the picture to the blond doctor who appeared at her side. "Have you seen this little girl?" she asked, forcing the blonde's crystal blue eyes to move to the photo on her phone. "Her name is Neve Blau, she's six."

The blond shook her head. "Are you her mother?"

Taking her badge out once more, the agent showed the younger woman. "Agent Emily Prentiss. This little girl has gone missing," she rushed out, showing the nurse once more who hadn't given her an answer. "She was kidnapped and seen heading toward this possible. She has possible injuries, her family's car blew up."

"Ma'am, I-"

"Have you seen her?" Emily stressed, eyeing the doctor who refused to give her an answer.

The pediatric surgeon before her kept her patience in check as she gave her hand. "Arizona Robbins, I run this wing."

"Great," the brunette nodded. "Have you seen Neve?"

"If what you're saying is that the man who brought her in is not her father like he claimed and is instead a kidnapper, I need you to lower your badge so he doesn't suspect anything," Arizona stated calmly. "They're being examined in the room behind us."

Emily peeked over the younger woman's shoulder to identify Neve and the Unsub to the best of her ability.

"Call your team," the surgeon nodded, taking the phone from her nurse, "and I'll get the police here right away." She watched the older woman dial a number into her cell phone, her fingers tightening around the plastic in her hand as worry filled her face. "Karev, I need you to get the police. Now."


End file.
